


Тонкости семейной жизни

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Romantic Comedy, bottom!Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: История, в которой Альбус Дамблдор совершает ошибку, Северус Снейп вне всяких сомнений не женат, а Аргус Филч — счастливейший человек на земле.





	Тонкости семейной жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Conjugal State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90240) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Переведено для команды WTF HP fucking magic 2017   
> Бета Protego Maxima

_«Поезда, совиная почта и каминная сеть лишили тайный побег с возлюбленной присущего ему, по мнению автора, традиционного очарования, и в наши дни эта затея едва ли стоит хлопот. Если все же побег необходим, устройте его ясной весенней ночью, чтобы размокшая земля не запачкала мантию невесты и не выдала шагов жениха»._

Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 16 

Все началось с того, с чего нередко все начинается. С предложения.

— Северус, — провозгласил Альбус, — у меня к тебе предложение.

Он просил о сущем пустяке, о небольшом ритуале, который занял бы от силы час или два, так что Северусу совсем не обязательно было смотреть на него с таким подозрением.

— Закон Весты, — повторил Северус, круто изогнув бровь.

Попытки провести этот ритуал не оканчивались успехом вот уже больше пятидесяти лет, но такие подробности едва ли имели значение для Альбуса, который питал слабость к редким обрядам. К тому же не стоило упускать из виду, что единственная книга с описанием ритуала хранилась у самого Альбуса, который забрал ее из школьной библиотеки пятьдесят два года назад.

Пока сидевший за столом Альбус жизнерадостно разъяснял суть Закона Весты, Северус ерзал в кресле напротив. На скулах у него так и ходили желваки, словно он жевал лимон, но такая уж у него была привычка, и Альбус не принимал это близко к сердцу. 

— Вы хотите, — с легким изумлением подытожил Северус, — чтобы я дал клятву верности.

— Это традиция, — мягко улыбнулся Альбус. 

Во всяком случае, это было традицией — века этак до четырнадцатого, пока замок не начал разрастаться и очаг Большого зала не превратился из сердца замка в украшение. Закон Весты — помимо того, что имел прочные исторические корни, — был весьма любопытным заклинаньицем. Его ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать заклятием, боже упаси, никакой безвкусицы вроде метки, которая все еще красовалась на руке их последнего добавления к штату профессоров. Всего лишь напоминание потерявшему путь впечатлительному юноше, который и года не успел проработать учителем, что в этом полном соблазнов мире нет места лучше, чем надежные объятия Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.

Северус, сохраняя лимонно-кислое выражение лица, неохотно кивнул:

— Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор.

Альбус засмеялся. Ну что за драмы. 

— Не придумывай, Северус. Увидимся завтра вечером.

***

Так и оказались Альбус Дамблдор и Северус Снейп возле разожженного в Большом зале камина в канун весеннего равноденствия. Они стояли посреди переплетений сложных символов, держа в руках чаши с соленой водой, медом и горящим дегтем, — а заклинание почему-то не работало.

Когда они обошли начертанный мелом круг возле очага, Альбус слегка нахмурился и чуть не оборвал ритуальный напев. Он украдкой посмотрел на бледную руку Северуса, где начал затягивался длинный порез, проследил взглядом связывающий их запястья кусок ткани и уставился на свою нетронутую ладонь. Затем сощурился в сторону раскрытой книги, которая лежала на Большом столе, и пожалел, что не захватил очки для чтения. Разве не время уже появиться парной отметине?

Секунду поколебавшись, он решил не выдавать своих сомнений. В конце концов старинные тексты иногда требовали троекратного повторения каждого действия — не зря же «три» считалось главным магическим числом. Видимо, и в этой книге было так же. Три круга и подношения крови, чтобы дать клятву верности, дважды по три круга — обещание подчиняться и трижды по три круга — закрепление связи. Все сходится.

Они прошли вдоль нарисованной мелом черты еще два раза. «Да свяжут тебя узы с главой дома… Да свяжут тебя узы с главой дома».

В камине победоносно взвилось пламя, но рука Альбуса по-прежнему оставалась девственно-чистой. В некотором замешательстве он увидел, как Северус покачнулся под действием заклинания и судорожно вдохнул. Его обычно бледные щеки порозовели, и заговорить ему удалось не сразу:

— Если… все, что вы хотели, директор…

Альбус снова на мгновение задумался, переводя взгляд с ладони на книгу.

— Да… да. Конечно. На этом все. Спасибо за содействие, Северус. Тебе хватит сил самому добраться до твоих покоев?

Северус провел рукой по своим гладким волосам, и его опять заметно тряхнуло. На секунду он как-то неестественно наклонился в сторону двери, будто его тянули невидимой удочкой, потом с усилием выпрямился, одернул рукава и нетвердо направился прочь, не расщедрившись даже на «пожалуйста».

— Любопытно, — пробормотал себе под нос Альбус и поспешил к столу, где перечитал описание ритуала с начала до конца. Взглянув на свою ладонь в последний раз, он едва заметно пожал плечами. Было очевидно, что в описании чего-то не хватало, но, как там говорится, — вера в березовый сок помогает не хуже раствора хинина?

Он захлопнул книгу и вернул ее в библиотеку, прежде чем удалиться на покой.

В конце концов, никто ведь не пострадал.

***

_«Брачная ночь неблагосклонна к невесте, не стоит ждать, что юной жене она будет приятна. И потому супруг должен проявить деликатность и доброту. Ученые доказали, что животная страсть рождает тревогу и раздражение, которые, в свою очередь, приносят в семью равнодушие и раздоры. Те, кто испытывает искреннюю любовь и уважение друг к другу, предпочтут умеренность необузданной страсти»._

Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 110 

Утром двадцать первого марта 1982 года Аргус Филч, сам того не зная, проснулся женатым.

Первые несколько часов все шло, как обычно. Аргус поднялся с кровати на рассвете, быстро помылся, смазал полученные накануне синяки и царапины, покормил Миссис Норрис и спустился в Кухни за сэндвичем с беконом. Затем вернул в общежитие Хаффлпаффа восстановленную картину с тремя быками и взялся за швабру. С прошлого сентября у него завелась привычка начинать мытье полов с восточного крыла и заканчивать в западном — именно так три дня в неделю он оказывался напротив класса зельеварения ровно в то время, когда у Северуса Снейпа начинался перерыв после утренних занятий. 

— Как поживаете, профессор Снейп, сэр? — говорил Аргус, и молоденький профессор Снейп, который всегда выглядел измученным и мрачным, улыбался — совсем чуточку — тому, что его назвали «сэр», и отвечал:

— Сносно, мистер Филч. Сносно.

Для Аргуса не было события ярче.

Так что утром в день весеннего равноденствия он добрался до класса зельеварения, когда пробил заветный час, и в коридор высыпала толпа детей, которым было начхать на его чистенькие, свежевымытые полы. Аргус поворчал им вдогонку, но тут из класса вышел молодой профессор Снейп, и сердце Аргуса, как всегда, выдало барабанную дробь.

Они кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия, Аргус отметил про себя, какие у молоденького профессора сегодня красные щеки, и успел сказать: «Как по…» — и тут его сбили с ног.

Дальше все пошло наперекосяк.

Аргус с глухим стуком ударился о стену, но возмутиться не успел, потому что его рот заткнули чужие бесцеремонные губы. Такого с ним давненько не случалось, поэтому прошло целых три секунды, пока он понял, что его целуют, и еще три, пока он решился осторожно ответить.

В голове стремительно пронеслись, одна за другой, три мысли:

«Наверное, это снова тот сон». — Вот только горячий язык, ухитрившийся проскользнуть ему в рот, отчетливо отдавал кофе, а Аргус терпеть не мог эту бурду. Он был преданным приверженцем чая в любое время суток и в любых обстоятельствах.

«Северус надышался чем-то в лаборатории». — Хотя для этого он был слишком умен.

«Ох».

Именно последняя мысль стала последней каплей, Аргус ухватил Северуса за плечи и оттолкнул его.

— Ты издеваешься? — сказал он. — Посмеяться надо мной решил?

— Я… — хрипло ответил Северус. — Нет, идиот, я…

И Аргуса вновь атаковали кофейно-горькие губы и горячие руки, чьи прикосновения обжигали даже через два слоя одежды. На этом все дурацкие и не очень мысли из головы Аргуса улетучились.

Он изо всех вцепился в волосы Северуса и услышал, как у того вырвался тихий нетерпеливый стон. Ошибиться было невозможно — малец вжимался в него всем телом, в живот упиралась твердая выпуклость. «Двадцать два, — подумал Аргус. — Слезы Христовы, ему всего двадцать два».

Северус начал отчаянно тереться об него, и, хотя самому Аргусу уже давно было не двадцать два, его член воспрял в порыве ностальгии. Осознав, что они в лучшем случае вот-вот опозорятся, а то и вовсе потеряют работу, он слепо зашарил по стене, пока ладонь не сомкнулась на холодной дверной ручке Волшебной Кладовки, благослови ее господь. Со второй неловкой попытки дверь удалось открыть, и Аргус, обняв Северуса за талию, сделал шаг назад и свалился на удачно очутившийся под ногами матрас.

Они рухнули сплетением рук и ног и едва успели убедиться, что не выбили ни одного зуба, как Аргус захлопнул дверь. Горящий, как в лихорадке, Северус ерзал на нем, тяжело дыша. Аргус задрал его мантию и не удержался от стона: Северус выгнулся от прикосновения к обнаженной коже.

— Жадная потаскушка, — пробормотал Аргус, задыхаясь от нахлынувшей страсти.

Запустив руку в подштанники, Аргус грубо стиснул мягкую плоть, а Северус подался назад и, ловко орудуя пальцами и пихаясь острыми локтями, стянул исподнее и расстегнул ширинку на штанах Аргуса.

— Заткнись, — сказал Северус и подкрепил свой приказ испепеляющим поцелуем.

Они терлись друг о друга, будто юнцы, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло: Северус толкался бедрами так, словно каждое мгновение было последним, а Аргус жадно оглаживал его бока, спину, ноги, задницу… Пальцы скользнули в жаркую расщелину, и Аргус застонал.

Поцелуи стали неловкими, мокрыми, Северус начал дрожать. Двадцатидвухлетний, нетерпеливый, пылкий — долго он бы все равно не продержался. Аргус зажмурился и попытался выжать удовольствие из каждого мгновения: яростных губ, яростных рук и выплеснувшейся на его член спермы.

От оргазма Аргуса выгнуло дугой, бедра непроизвольно дернулись, Северус сладко застонал куда-то ему в щеку — и он кончил с такой силой, что потемнело в глазах.

Несколько долгих мгновений они лежали, тяжело дыша и тесно прижавшись друг к другу. А потом все кончилось — так же неожиданно, как началось. Северус рывком поднялся, натянул исподнее и, не говоря ни слова, выскочил из кладовки, хлопнув дверью. Аргус даже не успел сказать ему, что у него ботинок вымазан в сперме.

***

_«Предложение ни в коем случае нельзя делать в спешке. Я слышала о том, как юные волшебник и ведьма познакомились, обручились и связали себя узами брака — и все это за две недели. Ни один разумный человек не одобрит такой поспешности»._

__Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 22

Приблизительно после третьего бурного свидания с Аргусом Филчем Северус начал подозревать, что с ним что-то неладно.

Первую встречу он списал на временную вспышку безумия, в которой винил стресс, непреходящую тоску и всплеск подпитываемых гормонами снов (последние, как он считал, были вызваны обилием в рационе свежих фруктов).

Во второй раз Северус подловил его в опустевшей учительской, чтобы поведать, что именно сделает, если Филч хотя бы заикнется об их опрометчивом поступке. Вместо этого Северус оказался перед ним на коленях и отсосал ему. Сказалось то, видимо, что в предыдущую их встречу Северус пережил лучший оргазм за последние четыре года — и впервые за три года с кем-то его разделил.

На следующее утро он специально разыскал Филча за несколько минут до начала первого урока, рассудив, что в такой час, да еще с риском опоздать, вряд ли пустится во все тяжкие. В класс он успел вовремя, но весь урок его отвлекали холодное липкое безобразие в трусах и необычный привкус во рту. И вопрос: что, собственно, произошло?

И только в четвертую встречу Северус наконец сложил два и два, или, скорее, три и три.

— Что это за метки на твоей ладони?

На этот раз он предусмотрительно велел Филчу явиться в свои комнаты и теперь, голый и взъерошенный, сидел среди едко пахнущих простыней и с подозрением разглядывал три тонкие розоватые линии на руке Филча.

— Откуда ж я знаю? — ответил вопросом Филч, шаря свободной рукой в поисках трусов. — Поцарапался где-то, наверное.

Северус перевел взгляд с его ладони на точно такие же три прямые линии на своей. Внезапно все встало на свои места, и он взвился с кровати, изрыгая потоки ругательств.

— Так я и знал! Знал, что что-то неладно! «Спасибо за содействие, Северус», —ну конечно! Каков мошенник!

Его охватила эйфория — вот доказательство того, что он в своем уме. Он знал, знал! Знал, что происходящее не посттравматический психоз, не последствия длительного воздержания и не преследующее его с юности злополучное увлечение работягами. Им просто-напросто манипулировали.

— Что это с тобой? — озадаченно спросил Филч.

— Закон Весты, — рявкнул Северус. — Хотя тебе это вряд ли о чем-то говорит. Его еще называют…

— Принятием в семью, — заявил Филч и самодовольно надулся, когда Северус моргнул. — Это ж еще от римлян пошло. Если глава дома принимал кого-то в семью, то делали один круг у очага для приплода, два — для раба, три — для невесты.

Северус уставился на него.

— Откуда тебе это известно?

Филч неожиданно смутился.

— Так это ж все знают, разве не?

— Нет, — жестко ответил Северус. — Не все.

Филч замялся.

— Ну, видишь ли… Профессор МакГонагалл не очень-то любит, когда что-нибудь присылают в оберточной бумаге, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. В общем, как-то разгребал я комнаты профессора Чейсти, той, что раньше вела астрономию, ну и у нее были эти книжки. Да их везде продают. В них всегда есть красивые юные леди, которые не горят желанием выходить замуж за всяких злобных герцогов, и непременно упоминается о принятии в семью.

Северусу показалось, что сейчас его хватит удар.

— Но при чем тут… — начал Филч и тут же доказал, что не так глуп, как кажется, потому что замолчал. А затем доказал, что куда безумнее, чем кажется, потому что улыбнулся. Стыдливо. Устрашающее зрелище. — В самом деле? Ты и я? Мы…

— Нет, — решительно сказал Северус. — Мы — нет. Это ошибка. Неудавшееся заклинание. Директор принял у меня клятву верности главе дома. По крайней мере, эта часть у него вышла верной, я сам слышал. Видимо, на столе был твой волос, или ты трогал свечи. Это твоя вина. Твоя и его.

Северус начал лихорадочно обдумывать способы отмены ритуала и прикидывать, стоит ли удовольствие заявить великому Альбусу Дамблдору, что тот ошибся, добродушных насмешек от того же Дамблдора — а что они последуют, сомневаться не приходилось. Он почти мгновенно пришел к неутешительному выводу, что Дамблдор не заметит разницы между клятвами на крови и шантажом, если ему понадобится приструнить Северуса.

— Так он же не глава дома, — сказал Филч.

Северус запнулся об очередную мысль.

— Прошу прощения? Разумеется, он глава дома.

Выражение лица Филча намекало на то, что кто-то из присутствующих упускает нечто важное и что этот кто-то — не он.

— Конечно, нет. Он глава школы.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что есть какая-то разница?

Филч слегка сконфузился, будто опять думал, что это всем известно.

— Конечно, есть. Директора приходят и уходят. Многие занимают этот пост, когда им далеко за шестьдесят. Старик Аполлион повидал на своем веку четырех директоров, при мне уже двое сменились. Парня, который станет смотрителем, берут в ученики в двенадцать, и он остается в замке, пока его не зароют в землю. Смотритель заботится обо всем, хранит очаг. Школа и замок — две большие разницы, как же еще.

— Я... не думаю, что директор об этом знает, — слабо откликнулся Северус. До него наконец в полной мере дошло, как все запуталось, и он тяжело опустился на край кровати.

— Этот Альбус Дамблдор, небось, думает, что ему и царица Савская не ровня. 

Северус оделся и потер глаза.

— Кажется, тебя нисколько не смущает, как все повернулось, Филч. Ты хоть понимаешь, что произошло?

Филч снова расплылся в улыбке — не менее устрашающей, чем в первый раз.

— А как же. Не думал я, что на старости лет вдруг женюсь, но будь уверен, Северус, я тебя ценю, как и положено.

— Ох, ради всего святого, не произноси этого слова! Мы не женаты. Это всего лишь неправильно сформулированное заклинание.

Филч поднялся с кровати, и на одно ужасное мгновение Северусу показалось, что тот хочет встать перед ним на колено… Но Филч всего лишь начал натягивать брюки. На его нахмуренном сосредоточенном лице проступило смятение.

— Но… но ведь если ты этого не хочешь, ничего и не сработает. Ты должен хотеть, даже если совсем каплю. Так написано во всех книгах. В книгах у парочек в конце обязательно все получается, а я ведь даже не злой.

— Есть столько доказательств обратного, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — заметил Северус. — Впрочем, не будем об этом. Уверяю, я все исправлю. Вряд ли это очень сложно: чуток крови, чуток огня — и мы свободны. А пока что нужно выработать несколько правил, чтобы нас не уволили за разврат перед студентами.

— Сиятельство-то мог бы и устроить нам медовый месяц. Книжки говорят, что гон длится не больше недели-двух, — подсказал Филч, считая, видимо, что помогает.

Чтобы уберечь и свое здоровье, и здоровье Филча, Северус ничего на это не ответил и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы:

— Во время занятий ты будешь держаться от меня подальше. Если мы случайно встретимся, и я не совладаю с собой, ты должен увести меня в мои комнаты прежде, чем произойдет хоть что-нибудь неподобающее. Впрочем, если подумать, ты должен являться сюда раз в день на случай, если мне понадобишься. 

Он собирался разорвать связь как можно скорее, но, пока он над этим работал, глупо было бы отказываться от секса — конечно, если оставаться в рамках благоразумия.

— Далее, — добавил он, подойдя к столу и взяв перо и пергамент, — у меня скоро сдвоенный урок, но я хочу поскорее начать. Отправляйся в библиотеку и возьми все, что найдешь от этих авторов. И все, что будет рядом на полках. И если проболтаешься хоть кому-нибудь, твоего праха и на полгроба не хватит. Все ясно?

По-прежнему улыбающийся Филч забрал у него список.

— Да, Северус.

Северус нахмурился, порылся в карманах и нашел кусочек мела. Открыв дверь, он провел черту на пороге, потом вышел в коридор и начертил вокруг себя большой круг.

— А мне это убирай, — с упреком пробормотал Филч.

Северус указал на линии. 

— Хочу прояснить. Когда мы за пределами этой комнаты, не подходи ко мне ближе, чем на такое расстояние, и обращайся ко мне…

— Профессор Снейп, сэр.

— Хорошо. — Северус шагнул обратно. 

— Крошка, — тут же сказал Филч.

Северус сдвинул брови.

— Что? — Он посмотрел на линию на пороге. — Нет, я…

Филч решительно взял Северуса за руку, потянул в комнату и закрыл дверь.

— Да ладно тебе, крошка, — ласково сказал он, — день был непростой. Давай-ка соорудим тебе чайку.

***

_«Молодые хозяйки, помните, что ваш дом — тихая гавань для мужа, его убежище. Поджидая его с работы, непременно убедитесь, что и вы, и ваш дом выглядят безупречно. Ваша обязанность — сделать все для того, чтобы муж не сожалел об окончании рабочего дня»._

Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 140 

Аргусу очень хотелось поделиться с Ирмой хорошими новостями, но он держался и вел себя в библиотеке идеально. Даже промолчал, когда Ирма шикнула, чтобы он прекратил насвистывать. В книжках тайные свадьбы были делом решенным, и он вряд ли показал бы себя достойным супругом, если бы чесал языком по всему замку.

— Прости, — прошептал Аргус и принялся копаться в каталоге.

Вскоре он очутился в секции где-то посередине между «Помоги себе сам: хозяйственные чары» и «Как не вляпаться: чары для опытных волшебников». Набрав стопку книг, как ему велели, он добавил еще парочку, которые могли сгодиться. Вот тогда-то он и заметил синий лайковый переплет, на котором серебряными буквами значилось: миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель».

Аргус не устоял и взял книгу с полки. Небольшая, с кремовыми страницами книга казалась почти новой. Видимо, чумазые ребятишки нечасто до нее добирались. Он открыл первую страницу.

_«Дом. Одно это слово рождает приятные чувства даже в самых холодных сердцах. Это и безопасное убежище, и родительское наставление, и сдерживающее начало — как же дороги нам воспоминания о доме. Разве сравнимы тусклые радости одинокой жизни и погоня за удовольствиями — с домом?»_

«И верно, не сравнимы», — подумал Аргус. Шуры-муры в борделе, конечно, приятное дело, но со временем и это приедается, да еще опустошает кошелек.

_«Представьте тепло огня в очаге, где тушится добротный ужин, тихую мелодию, доносящуюся из радиоприемника, и пару, которая нашла отдохновение от дневных забот в честных и добропорядочных брачных объятиях. Разве это не чудесно?»_

Аргус невольно закивал: восхитительно.

_«Будьте покойны, мой милый читатель, кем бы вы ни были — юной ведьмой в отчем доме или незамужней девицей под тридцать — совет женщины, которая замужем вот уже сорок лет, поможет вам создать дом вашей мечты»._

Аргус прочитал несколько страниц и, закрыв книгу, ревниво сжал ее в руках. Перед глазами снова встала милая сердцу картина. Северус был несчастен с самого первого дня в роли учителя, даже после того, как Сами-Знаете-Кому дали пинка под зад. Было ясно как день, что Северус плохо спал, а ел и того хуже, недаром он был такой тощий. Ему без сомнений не хватало заботливой руки, и Аргус раз и навсегда решил, что не подведет его.

Он осторожно положил книгу на верхушку качающейся стопки и поволок ее к столу библиотекаря. 

Ирма оглядела его с подозрением:

— Позволь узнать, зачем тебе девятнадцать книг про обряды, скрепляемые кровью, и одна по социальной гигиене?

Аргус на мгновение задумался.

— Просто любопытно.

Она прищурилась еще сильнее.

— Это для профессора Флитвика? Он ведь прекрасно знает, что ему нельзя брать больше ста книг за раз, даже если вместо него приходит кто-то другой, это все равно считается.

Она отпустила его, только когда Аргус поклялся, что профессор Флитвик тут ни при чем, и он, погрузив книги в тележку, отвез их в комнаты молодому профессору Снейпу. Затем, под предлогом особых обстоятельств, Аргус решил пренебречь своими обязанностями и остаток дня посвятил изучению труда миссис Баттонс. Это оказался настоящий шедевр. Он прочитал книгу от корки до корки, взглянул на часы и прикинул, что до конца урока зельеварения ему как раз хватит времени опробовать на практике четвертую главу.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — бормотал он, оценивая степень своей опрятности. Пришлось побриться, расчесать волосы и переодеться в чистую рубашку. Потом он принялся за комнаты Северуса: опустошил мусорную корзину для бумаг, вытер пыль, вымыл ванную, подмел полы и подровнял наваленные беспорядочными стопками пергаменты, которые, казалось, занимали все свободные поверхности.

В углу обнаружилось стекло — остатки бутылки из-под вина. Аргус подобрал его и, нахмурившись, недовольно цокнул языком.

Затем он перестелил постель.

— Вот так, — сказал он, подоткнув одеяла и взбив подушки, — будет уютно, будто клопу в ковре.

Ровно в половину третьего явился Северус и без лишних слов завалил Аргуса на свежую постель.

— Достал книги? — спросил он, нетерпеливо срывая с Аргуса рубашку.

— На столе, — с гордостью отчитался Аргус.

К его ширинке прокралась рука.

— И мадам Пинс не спрашивала, зачем они тебе понадобились?

— Спрашивала. Ничего не рассказал. Супружеские тайны и все такое.

Северус на мгновение зажмурился, словно от боли, и, что хуже — его рука замерла.

— Сколько можно повторять, Филч: мы не женаты.

Аргус чуть было не ввязался в спор, но тут припомнил, что говорилось в книге: «Никогда не позволяйте спорам из-за пустяков омрачить чудесный момент». Поэтому он просто опрокинул Северуса на спину, и вскоре им стало не до болтовни. Эта миссис Баттонс хорошо разбиралась в том, о чем писала.

***

_«Помните: лучший способ показать мужу, что вы думали о нем весь день, — поджидающие его на столе горячие кушанья. После тяжелого дня, полного трудов, мужчина всегда испытывает голод, и предвкушение любимого блюда непременно приведет его домой»._

__Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 141

Несколько дней спустя Северус стоял на кровати на коленях, вцепившись мокрыми от пота руками в изголовье, а Филч усердно вбивал его в стену.

— Сильнее, — прорычал Северус и тут же захлебнулся воздухом, потому что Филч поспешил исполнить его пожелание.

Он зажмурился. С каждым мощным толчком из груди вырывался короткий хриплый вскрик. Руки сорвались с изголовья и теперь скользили по холодной шершавой стене всякий раз, как он подавался назад.

Филч сипло нашептывал ему на ухо всякие глупости, называл его грязной сладкой шлюшкой. Северус не слишком вслушивался в слова, сосредоточившись на напряженном, полном страсти голосе.

Большая грубая рука крепко держала его за бедро, пальцы впивались в кожу с такой силой, что Северус не сомневался: там будут синяки. Другая рука сжимала член, скользя по нему в беспощадном рваном ритме. 

Массивная кровать скрипела под их разгоряченными телами.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — просипел Филч, грубо дергая член, — вот молодец… Давай-ка кончи…

Северус с силой толкнулся назад. Все расплывалось, сейчас существовали только острый запах пота, шершавые руки, легкое жжение и всепоглощающее желание. Северус громко застонал: тело скрутила почти болезненная судорога, которая тут же сменилась сладкой дрожью. Он обмяк, будто тряпичная кукла, а Филч все вколачивался в него и наконец шумно кончил.

После, когда запыхавшийся Филч с проклятиями отвалился, Северус взял книгу с тумбочки и вернулся к своим исследованиям.

Разрешение сложившейся ситуации требовало уймы времени. Если не считать работы, то за последнюю неделю Северус только и занимался поисками, разве что еще иногда прерываясь на кофе, секс и — куда реже — на еду и сон. Проведи Дамлбдор обряд усыновления, все решилось бы просто. Северус повторил бы ритуал и дал клятву сыновьей верности Дамлбдору или своей семье, да хоть пролетавшей мимо сове — и со всем этим было бы покончено.

Но выпутаться из этой проклятущей связи было куда сложнее. По всему выходило, что древнеримские маги с куда большим неодобрением, чем их маггловские современники, относились к разводу. Хотя, конечно, в случае Северуса речь о разводе не шла. Развод означал женитьбу, а этот термин был тут неприменим ни в буквальном, ни в переносном смыслах.

Впрочем, Филч показал себя не совсем бесполезным. Насколько Северус мог судить, Филч никому не сказал ни словечка. Он следил за хозяйством, был не прочь заняться сексом хотя бы раз в день — несмотря на свист в легких и все усиливающуюся кривоногость, которые уже несколько попугивали, — и с удовольствием взял на себя все отработки Северуса.

Но были и минусы:

1) Филч и его кошка, кажется, окончательно переехали в комнаты Северуса,

2) полезность тоже имела свои пределы.

Например, как-то раз Северус даже не заметил, что Филч ушел, а спустя час или два тот сунул ему под нос тарелку, на которой лежали три различные, но не поддающиеся определению субстанции.

— Обед, — радостно заявил Филч.

Северус даже не взглянул на него. Нацарапав на полях «1001 Кровной Клятвы» Хиккингботтома очередную пометку, он сказал:

— Запах ужасающий. Домовые эльфы снова добрались до запасов шерри? 

После долгой паузы Филч тихо шмыгнул носом и сказал:

— Я сам это готовил.

Вот теперь Северус поднял глаза. Он медленно перевел взгляд с Филча на тарелку и обратно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что отравить меня — временное решение. Проблема никуда не денется.

Обвислые щеки Филча сложились во что-то подозрительно похожее на обиженную мину.

— Целый час над ним трудился. 

Северус потыкал в одну из субстанций. Она затряслась.

— Во имя всего святого, что это?

— Пудинг из макрели, крем-шпинат и томатный суп в желе, — отрапортовал Филч. — Я нашел рецепт в книге. Там было написано, что это «непременно ублажит вкус».

— Книга, случаем, была не авторства мадам Борджиа?

Филч нахмурился сильнее и стал очень похож на стаффордширского терьера из соседского дома, которому Северус, бывало, давал в юные годы пинка.

— Хотя бы попробуй, крошка. Если не понравится, я еще что-нибудь приготовлю.

— Я и этого не просил, — рявкнул Северус.

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь дать нам шанс, — возразил Филч.

Северус с силой потер глаза. 

— Только не снова. В последний раз, Филч, — нечему тут давать шанса! Это всего лишь промашка в чарах и то, что у меня уже три года не было секса.

Филч опять шмыгнул носом:

— Некоторые браки и с худшего начинались.

— Мы не женаты! — заорал Северус и поморщился, как всегда, когда замечал, что ведет себя в точности, как отец. 

Филч уставился на него, даже не пытаясь изобразить смирение. Его лицо выражало снисходительное и бесконечное терпение, будто он и правда собирался пойти на кухню и приготовить что-нибудь еще. 

Северус сердито посмотрел на тарелку. Признаться честно, он мало что знал о том, как готовят еду. Мать кормила их различными вариациями блюд из консервированной фасоли, жареных яиц, картошки и тостов. Он со вздохом взял вилку и попробовал пудинг из макрели, потом шпинат и наконец желе. Под внимательным, выжидающим взглядом Филча Северус проглотил все предложенное.

Оно… могло быть и хуже.

***

_«Благовоспитанный муж делает комплименты своей нареченной и может завоевать ее привязанность всего лишь тем, что терпеливо слушает ее. Он снисходителен и не судит строго»._

__Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 97

— Наглые маленькие тупицы! Если бы они умели хоть немного думать…

Аргус отставил утюг и, сочувственно кивая, помог Северусу снять опаленные и чем-то заляпанные останки мантии. Он предпочел бы не дотрагиваться до них, а стянуть их щипцами, но, с другой стороны, ему приходилось иметь дело и с худшим. К примеру, совать руку в лабораторные стоки. Аргус не знал наверняка, что случилось, но слова «Уизли» и «взрыв» прояснили картину. Он пошел набрать в ванну горячей воды, одним ухом слушая тираду Северуса:

— И от Дамблдора не было никакого толку! Знаешь, что он заявил? Он рассмеялся мне в лицо и сказал…

Аргус поцокал языком и незаметно препроводил муженька к ванне.

— Ужасно, просто ужасно. Вот так, залезай. 

Благополучно устроив Северуса в ванне, Аргус щедро плеснул в стакан виски и вручил ему. Тут Северус запнулся и прищурился. Взяв стакан, он с подозрением понюхал содержимое и сделал осторожный глоток.

— Дрянной выдался день, — сказал он, глядя по сторонам, словно только сейчас обнаружил, что лежит голым в ванне, а рядом на бортике сидит Аргус. 

Аргус кивнул:

— Никакого уважения к старшим у этих бесенят.

Северус отхлебнул побольше виски. Его лицо постепенно бледнело, багровый цвет уступал более здоровому оттенку красного. 

— И от Дамблдора не было никакого толку, — повторил он.

Аргус заподозрил, что бедняге не часто удавалось кому-то выговориться. Он снова кивнул:

— Самодовольный стервец. Думает, что это смешно, а?

Плечи Северуса слегка опустились, и тогда Аргус закатал рукава и начал хорошенько растирать их, чтобы расслабить до конца. Северус хоть и не работал руками, но честно трудился в поте лица, а вот напряжение, бедняга, совсем не умел сбрасывать. Только накручивал себя и накручивал, пока на виске не начинала отчетливо пульсировать вена. 

— Самодовольный. Именно, — согласился Северус, лениво сползая пониже в воду. 

«Хорошо, что пасхальные каникулы уже на носу», — решил Аргус, глазея на мокрую кожу, небольшие темные соски и черные завитки волос. Парню просто необходимо отдохнуть, даже если придется привязать его к кровати и трахать до опупения три дня подряд. Может, даже стоит разжиться чем-нибудь подходящим, а то Аргус себе уже все натер. Миссис Баттонс не упоминала бондаж, но наверняка его можно отнести к тому, что она называла «уловками». 

— И вот еще что, — сказал Северус, послушно склонив голову, когда Аргус надавил большими пальцами ему на затылок, — мы до сих пор используем учебники, по которым училась еще моя мать. Новые мне обещали к январю — ну и где они, хотел бы я знать?

— Безобразие, — ласково ответил Аргус, — просто безобразие. — Северус слегка развел бедра, словно приглашая, и руки Аргуса тут же скользнули под воду.

***

_«Да простит меня милый читатель, но я отмечу, что у каждого найдется какой-нибудь недостаток, а значит, мы должны сжиться и с промахами супруга. Не лукавьте с потенциальным спутником жизни, предлагая ему больше, чем способны дать. Никто из нас не идеален, а потому мы обязаны мириться с изъянами супруга и радоваться, что они такие, какие есть, а не хуже. Помните, что любящий супруг, как бы несовершенен он ни был, лучше, чем вообще никакого супруга»._

__Миссис Юфимия Баттонс «Брачный путеводитель», стр. 139

Поразмыслив, Северус заподозрил, что напился.

Любопытное заключение, ведь он выпил всего одну бутылку пива из личных запасов Филча. Алкоголем Северус не злоупотреблял, но и неофитом тоже не был. Уроки закончились, ужин в Большом зале он отстрадал и теперь, вооружившись красными чернилами, пребывал в самом разгаре мучений над стопкой из тридцати трех сочинений — как вдруг его охватило теплое, уютное чувство, которое он обычно связывал с сильным опьянением.

Свет в гостиной был приглушен, в приоткрытое окно проникал свежий, пахнущий весной воздух. По колдорадио передавали вечерний пятничный концерт. Северус не разбирался в музыке и понятия не имел, что там играют, но ему нравился тихий, задумчивый звук виолончели.

Рядом с ним на диване штопал носки Филч. Кошка лежала у огня и раздраженно била хвостом — Северус силой выдворил ее с дивана. 

Его потянули за носок, и Северус поднял глаза:

— В этих нет дыр, — сказал он.

Но Филч все равно стянул один носок, а потом и другой.

— Я же сказал, что с ними все в порядке.

Филч бросил носки и принялся разминать ему левую стопу.

— М-м, — с блаженным вздохом Северус вытянулся и улегся головой на подлокотник. Потом обмакнул перо в чернильницу и в одиннадцатый раз исправил ошибку в слове «строфант».

Филч начал тихонько подпевать радио, хрипло, но не фальшиво. Северуса так и подмывало велеть ему заткнуться, но он решил подождать, пока Филч разомнет обе его ноги.

По крайней мере, самое худшее было уже позади. Заклятие слегка выдохлось, и жажда безотлагательно удовлетворить возбуждение притупилась. Теперь Северус мог пройти мимо Филча без того, чтобы немедля затащить его в ближайший пустой класс, и они постепенно пришли к куда более удобному расписанию: три раза в неделю. В ванной Северуса в шкафчике появилась большая бутылка укрепляющего зелья, и бедро Филча перестало раздражающе щелкать.

Северус положил очередное сочинение в стопку проверенных и взял следующее.

— Мне завтра нужно в город, — сказал Филч. — Тебе что-нибудь захватить?

Северус пожевал кончик пера и нацарапал «Чушь!» поперек опуса Мюриэль Монтроуз.

— Воды фей в аптеке. Бутылку в шестнадцать унций.

— Хорошо, крошка моя.

Северус бросил на него недовольный взгляд:

— Не называй меня крошкой.

— Да, мой сладкий.

Кошка потянулась и вопросительно мяукнула.

Северус закатил глаза:

— Ох, заткнись.

Филч ущипнул его за пятку:

— Манеры.

Северус вяло пнул его и вернулся к сочинениям, рассудив, что, если успеет закончить с ними до десяти, то начнет монографию четырнадцатого века о разрушении заклятий, которую он выпросил у Бруйяра из Бобатона. 

Филч с силой потер его гудящую пятку, и Северус довольно замычал. 

Впрочем, был еще тот роман, который он все собирался дочитать, а завтра у него выходной. Хоть один выходной ему точно положен. К тому же, сейчас нет никакого смысла избавляться от Филча — на носу экзамены, и скоро ему вздохнуть будет некогда.

— Ты завтра успеешь вернуться к ужину? — спросил он.

— Должен бы. — Лодыжку Северуса осторожно вращали, пока нога не расслабилась.

— Приготовь снова то варево.

— Какое варево?

— Тот томатный суп. Он съедобен.

— У них в аптеке наверняка есть желатин. Я тогда куплю немного.

— Хорошо.

Летом, решил Северус. Да, летом у него будет целых два месяца, свободных от любопытных коллег и надоедливых студентов, и он сможет сосредоточиться на этой проблемке. И вся эта ерунда наконец закончится. Летом.

Филч мягко сжал напоследок его стопу и взялся за другую, а Северус, слегка улыбнувшись, влепил «Тролля» Джошуа Бонсу.


End file.
